1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet boat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a jet boat including an articulating keel that assists steering the jet boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jet boats typically use thrust to steer the jet boat by changing the direction of the thrust from one or more jet propulsion nozzles mounted at the rear of the jet boat. FIG. 2 is a rear view of a hull 55 of a conventional jet boat 50. The jet propulsion nozzles 51 are pivoted to the left or to the right to steer the jet boat 50 to the left or to the right, respectively. In order for the conventional jet boat 50 to track a straight line on the surface of the water, it is necessary for the operator of the conventional jet boat 50 to constantly ensure the jet propulsion nozzles 51 are parallel to a fore and aft direction of the conventional jet boat 50. This is because, as seen in FIG. 2, a rear of the hull 55 of the conventional jet boat 50 typically has a flat bottom surface. That is, the hull 55 of the conventional jet boat 50 typically does not include a keel extending along a lowermost portion of the hull 55.
Some jet boats incorporate a rudder that extends below the bottom surface of a hull of the jet boat to assist steering the jet boat by deflecting the flow of water passing under the bottom surface of the hull. Sometimes, the rudder is connected to the jet propulsion nozzle and extends downward from the jet propulsion nozzle to a location below the bottom surface of the hull.
Since the rudder extends below the bottom surface of the hull, the rudder is vulnerable to hitting objects in the water or even the ground when the jet boat is traveling in shallow water. This can damage the rudder. If the rudder is connected to the jet propulsion nozzle, it is possible that the jet propulsion nozzle is also damaged when the rudder hits an object in the water or the ground.